1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purifying device, and more particularly to an air purifier for industrial plants and that purifies dirty air.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial plants such as oil refineries and incinerators generate a large quantity of dirty air, which will pollute the ambient environment and endanger human health.
To clean the dirty air before it discharges out from the plants and becomes a significant hazard to ambient environment and people, the plants are equipped with an air purifier that purifies the dirty air.
Conventional air purifiers are classified into two types. One type is air filters and the other type is air cleaning agents.
A conventional air filter may be a filter net or an active carbon filter element having multiple meshes. When the air passes through the meshes, the air filter captures the pollutants in the air. However, dimensions of the meshes are too small and therefore the filtering rate of the air filter is low.
A conventional air cleaning agent is emitted to mix with the dirty air and react with the pollutants in the air. The product from the reaction of the air cleaning agent and the pollutants is harmless to people and ambient environment. However, the rest of the air cleaning agent due to the incomplete reaction would be harmful to people. Furthermore, the product from the reaction may smell and un-comfort people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an air purifier to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.